1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display apparatuses, such as an organic light-emitting display apparatus including a thin-film transistor (TFT), are highlighted because they can be applied to displays of mobile apparatuses such as smartphones, tablet personal computers (PCs), ultra-slim notebooks, digital cameras, video cameras, and portable information terminals, or can be applied to electronic/electric products, such as ultra-slim televisions (TVs).
To protect an organic light-emitting device of an organic light-emitting display apparatus from external damage, a gap between upper and lower substrates has to be sealed. To do so, a sealing member is interposed between the upper and lower substrates, and a predetermined energy is applied thereto so as to melt the sealing member, so that the upper and lower substrates are bonded. Here, it is necessary to maintain a structural strength of the sealed part.